<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>О бедном аоне замолвите слово by AnoriellElenthel, WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021 (WTF_Cosmere)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362545">О бедном аоне замолвите слово</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnoriellElenthel/pseuds/AnoriellElenthel'>AnoriellElenthel</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cosmere/pseuds/WTF%20Sanderson%20Cosmere%202021'>WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021 (WTF_Cosmere)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Elantris - Brandon Sanderson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Analysis, Meta, Translation issues, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:35:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnoriellElenthel/pseuds/AnoriellElenthel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cosmere/pseuds/WTF%20Sanderson%20Cosmere%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Проблема перевода аонов (эйонов) и основанных на них имён в "Элантрисе".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021: челлендж</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>О бедном аоне замолвите слово</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета: @nny</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Те, кто читал «Элантрис» («Город богов»), могли заметить, что в наших работах многие имена и термины написаны не так, как в официальном переводе: «Сарэне» вместо «Сарин», «Аше» вместо «Эйш», «аоны» вместо «эйоны».<br/>
Что это мы тут такое наворотили и зачем, спросите вы? Мы же, встав в торжественную позу и изобразив одухотворение на лице, ответим: мы заботились о соблюдении законов мира Сель!</p><p>Итак, начнём с начала, чтобы докопаться до сути.<br/>
Основу языка, на котором говорят в королевствах Арелон и Теод, составляют аоны/эйоны, Aons, в общем. Это иероглифы, строящиеся по определённым принципам и имеющие чёткую структуру. В повседневной жизни современных арелонцев они несут скорее мистико-символическое и культурное значение. Также все имена жителей этих стран строятся на аонах, к которым прибавляются слоги или буквы в начале, в конце или с обеих сторон: <i><b>Rao</b>den, Sar<b>ene</b>, Tel<b>rii</b>, T<b>aan</b></i> и т.д.<br/>
Для элантрийцев же аоны - основной инструмент взаимодействия с миром: именно с помощью этих сложных фигур они могут направлять энергию дор в нужное русло.</p><p>И вот тут-то мы и подходим к сути. Читаем канон <i>(перевод наш)</i>:</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>“If only he would explain what it means to ‘channel the Dor’!” Raoden exclaimed [...].</td>
<td>- Если бы он хотя бы объяснял, что значит "направить дор"! - воскликнул Раоден [...].</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>“Dor, sule?” Galladon asked, turning away from his planting. “That sounds like a Duladen term.”</td>
<td>- Дор, суле? - спросил Галладон, отвлекаясь от своих растений. - Звучит, как дуладелское слово.</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>Raoden sat upright. The character used in the book to represent “Dor” was an uncommon one—not really an Aon at all, but simply a phonetic representation. As if the word had been transliterated from a different language.</td>
<td>Раоден разом выпрямился. Для слова "дор" в книге использовался необычный символ - по сути не аон, а просто обозначение звуков, как если бы оно было транслитерировано с другого языка.</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>“Galladon, you’re right!” Raoden said. “It isn’t Aonic at all.”</td>
<td>- Галладон, ты прав! - сказал Раоден. - Это вообще не аонийское слово.</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>“Of course not—it can’t be an Aon; it only has one vowel in it.”</td>
<td>- Разумеется, это и не может быть аон, в нём всего одна гласная.</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>“That’s a simplistic way of putting it, my friend.”</td>
<td>- Это крайне упрощённое определение, друг мой.</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>“But it’s true. Kolo?”</td>
<td>- Но верное. Коло?</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>“Yes, I suppose it is,” Raoden said.</td>
<td>- В целом, да, - сказал Раоден.</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
</blockquote>Итак, здесь мы имеем прямое указание на формальный признак: каждый аон включает в себя три звука, и два из них - гласные.<p>Далее возникает закономерный вопрос: как же эти конструкции должны читаться, если учесть, что оригинал канона написан на английском?<br/>
На него Брендон Сандерсон отвечает <a href="https://www.brandonsanderson.com/elantris-pronunciation-guide/">на своём сайте</a>. По его задумке оба гласных звука в каждом аоне являются "долгими", то есть читаются, как в открытом ударном слоге: <i>Ray-oh (Rao), Ay-nay/Ee-nee (Ene), Ay-shee (Ashe)</i> и т.д. Кстати, об этом же говорится в «Тайной истории», которая вообще-то относится к скадриальской серии, но пересечения с миром Сель там имеют место. Там упоминается община Ire и чётко говорится, что произносится это название как Eyree.</p><p>Что же у нас получится, если транскрибировать имена в соответствии с обозначенным автором принципом? <i>«Рейоуден», «Сарини» или "Сарэйнэй", «Эйши», «Телрайай», «Тэйэйн»</i>…</p><p>Не очень благозвучно для русского языка, мягко говоря. А главное, принцип «два гласных, один согласный» всё равно не выдерживается: это в английском дифтонг, обозначаемый буквой A, O или I, воспринимается как один звук (строго говоря, с лингвистической точки зрения это не совсем так, но не будем углубляться в дебри). В русском же «эй», «ай» или «оу» - совершенно точно два разных звука, причём «й» ещё и будет скорее согласным (с лингвистической точки зрения тут тоже неоднозначно, но см. выше про дебри). Вероятно, подобные соображения и привели к тому, что в официальном переводе фигурируют «Эйш», «Ройэл» и «Телри». Правда, у первых двоих в основе имени получились два согласных и один гласный, а у последнего вообще осталось всего два звука, как и в имени «Сарин». «Раоден» при этом вообще транслитерирован, хотя само слово Aon с тем же сочетанием гласных переведено как «эйон». Короче говоря, переводчица позаботилась о благозвучности имён (и вполне успешно), но не придерживалась единой стратегии при их переводе.</p><p>Так что же делать?<br/>
Если, опять же, не забираться в дебри, есть две глобальных стратегии перевода имён собственных: транскрипция и транслитерация. В первом случае на языке перевода максимально приближенно воспроизводится звучание оригинала (Watson - Уотсон), во втором передаётся написание (Watson - Ватсон).</p><p>Как мы уже наблюдали выше, транскрипция в случае с элантрийцами и иже с ними - стратегия провальная. Остаётся транслитерация: <i>«Раоден», «Сарэне», «Аше», «Роиал», «Телрии», «Таан»</i> и т.д. Абсолютно читабельно и благозвучно по-русски, при этом сохраняется структура с двумя гласными и одним согласным звуком в каждом аоне. И даже если подойти к вопросу с метафизической точки зрения, ничего не нарушается, потому что как проводник магии используется графическое изображение аонов, а не их звучание.</p><p>Как видим, ларчик просто открывался!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>